Antibiotics previously effective against pathogenic bacteria are rapidly being compromised by the spread of multiply resistant strains. Pinnacle Pharmaceuticals' platform technology is in the area of RNA metabolism. Through the development of assays that permit the monitoring of these metabolic events, Pinnacle identifies small molecules capable of interrupting RNA metabolism in a pathogen-specific fashion. Preliminary experiments have validated a novel proprietary assay and have led to the identification of natural product extracts active in the assay. Building on these preliminary results, three Specific Aims are proposed: 1. To extend the current assay to a large set of compound libraries in a high-throughput fashion. 2. To purify and identify the active principles from the previously identified positive extracts. 3. To test the hypothesis that the active compounds target molecular events in a manner consistent with the rationale for the assay. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: NONE AVAILABLE